Merlin and Arthur go Shopping for Jewelry
by redlily188
Summary: Wanting to apologize to Gwen, Arthur goes jewlery shopping and drags Merlin along with him. But will Merlin end up having to do all the dirty work? WARNING:Spoilers for Season 3, mostly 3x10


**Soooo…I got so many good reviews from my last Merlin fic that I decided to do another one! I'm trying to use humor in this one, so I don't know how well it will go.**

**Warning: Contains Season 3 Spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. I would however like to be a guest star on the show (:**

**Read and Review!**

Arthur stared out the window, waiting Merlin to show up. That idiot, why today, of all days did Merlin have to be late? Arthur was getting a bit tired of Merlin showing up late and always disappearing randomly. Just the other day when Gwen had been arrested for sorcery was Merlin there to help him? No! He was off at the tavern. Idiot.

Arthur heard the door open behind him, and a grinning Merlin walked in.

"You're late."

"Way to state the obvious." Merlin murmured.

"What's that?"

"I said I'm sorry your highness."

Arthur smiled, "Well, I suppose we should go, should we not?"

Merlin nodded and followed Arthur out the door. Arthur and Merlin were off to the market in order to find Gwen some pretty jewelry. Arthur felt terrible because earlier in the week his father had ordered Gwen's to execution- by burning to make it even worse. Arthur wasn't exactly sure how to say sorry for that, so he decided jewelry would work out that just fine.

"Merlin, did you get a very close look at the sorcerer when he ran by you?"

"More than you know." Merlin chuckled.

Merlin's grin quickly faded when Arthur gave him a bewildered look.

"Well, then. Did you notice anything familiar about him? I thought I recognized him from somewhere."

"Uh..um..well…er..Nope, I haven't seen him before."

"Merlin, another thing just occurred to me."

"Yes sire?"

"Dragoon had said something about me treating my servants badly. And considering that you're the only servant I treat _indecently_, then there is only one explanation on why he said that…."

The color drained from Merlin's already pale face.

Arthur spun around and wacked him on the shoulder, "You've been spreading rumors about me!"

Merlin laughed in relief, "I wouldn't say they were rumors, sire."

"Oh really? Then perhaps you'll change your mind while mucking out the stables!" With that Arthur turned away and began briskly walking. Merlin sighed and followed Arthur, wondering how he could be the other half of a coin to that pratt.

Soon they arrived at the market and stood close to a small shop full of jewelry. Arthur paused six feet away from it, and turned to Merlin.

"Go find jewelry for Gwen. I'll wait here."

"You're joking!" Merlin laughed.

Arthur shook his head seriously, and Merlin's smile faded.

"Go on," Arthur said, hitting Merlin's back-a little too hard- in encouragement.

Merlin swallowed as he approached the lady filled stand. They all turned and looked at him as their chattering ceased. Merlin picked up a random bracelet to avoid eye contact with the women stares. As they laughed blush rose to Merlin's cheeks. He held up the bracelet and showed it to Arthur.

"Come on Merlin! Chose a good one. We all know how much you like jewelry."

More laughter erupted from the women. Arthur watched, amused, as Merlin examined all the jewelry in order to get the perfect one for Gwen. Arthur smiled at the devotion Merlin had even though it was quite embarrassing. As much as Arthur hated to admit it, Merlin was a good friend. To Gwen, of course. That's why Merlin was doing this. Not for Arthur. Because Arthur and Merlin weren't friends.

Merlin regained Arthur's attention by showing him a purple necklace. Arthur nodded in agreement, noting how perfect it was for Gwen. He tossed the bag of coins to Merlin, who paid for the necklace to a laughing salesperson.

As Merlin and Arthur walked to Gwen's house he patted Merlin on the back. Merlin smiled, because he knew that was Arthur's way of saying thank you.

When they arrived at Gwen's house Arthur looked expectantly at Merlin.

"What?" Merlin questioned.

"You can leave now."

"But-"

"No buts Merlin. I was the one who got the necklace for Gwen, and I'm not going to let you take the credit for it."

"You got it for her? You watched as I picked one out while everyone one was laughing at me, including you!"

"Merlin, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're such a pratt!"

"Wait…I do seem to be remembering something…Oh yes, didn't we have a conversation about you mucking out the stables. Run along and get that done why don't you."

Merlin stared at him and disbelief.

"Well go on! What are you waiting for?"

Merlin turned away and walked sulkily. Not until he was out of Arthur's view did he begin to laugh.


End file.
